Sweater
by Wicked Universes
Summary: "What do you smell in the potion?" Lily was still laying down, her feet digging into the sides of James's legs. She thought for a moment then spoke, her voice in somnolent "Your sweater" she mumbled, before falling asleep. L/J Oneshot


**I wanted to publish something, so yeah. Also I might do something for the Harry/Ginny shipweek. Also James and Lily are friends in this fic, and it's early october/late september.**

* * *

The sky was darkening, a slick breeze passing through. Laughter could be heard, two people walking absentmindedly through stone halls, a slight patter as the female's shoes clicked against the stone flooring.

"All I'm saying is that this school has been running for hundreds,-even thousands of years and they still don't have any sort of system that heats the halls. It's freezing here, James." Lily said, gripping her arms tight and slightly shivering.

"Do you want my sweater?" He asked, already taking it off once her statement was finished.

"No. I'll be fine. Keep it, James. Seriously." she said when he was already stopping to try and pull it over her head. She couldn't see, her vision obscured by a matt of scarlet fabric. He was tugging on the sweater, trying to get it over her shoulder. James pulled on her hair, apologizing every so often.

Lily pulled it onto herself, just so James would stop tugging and muttering 'sorries.' The sweater itself was worn out, a thick cotton that was once soft, from years of being washed. The name "Potter" stood on the back, and a Gryffindor Lion was on the front. It smelt of pine like the forbidden forest, of musk and spices. Lily remembered James was walking next to her, currently talking.

"Great, now I'm cold." James said, a smirk crossing his face.

"Take it back then." Lily said

"No you're using it."

"So?"

"I already sorta offered you it, and you're wearing it. I can't just take it back."

"Sure you can, it's your sweater."

"No I've already let you use it. It's too late. No takebacks."

"Idiot." She muttered, although a smile was dancing on her lips. They walked around for a bit longer, small talk was occasionally made. They caught one or two people walking around past, Lily giving them a small talking to, not a detention. She was in a good mood, that meant.

Stopping and muttering the password, they let themselves into the Head's Common room. It was relatively small, a couch and a love seat faced a fire, while two doors were placed, one reading "Head Boy" and the other reading "Head Girl." They bid their goodnights, closing their assigned doors behind them.

* * *

The morning next, Lily walked alone down to the Great Hall. She ate a quick breakfast. Lily Evans went to class, she talked with Marlene at lunch. When the day was over, she went to the library. When she finished assigned homework, she went to her dorm. James was sitting on the couch, looking frustrated, leaning over onto the table. She went into her room to change, returning wearing pajamas and a loose shirt.

"Need help?" Lily asked, sitting next to him. The cushions leaned in, so instead of sitting a few centimeters from each other their legs were smushed together.

"Yeah, thanks, Lily. See uhh, I need some things on Amortenia. I know we covered some of this last year." James said, glancing at Lily with a grateful look in his eyes. They were hazel. A warm hazel. It reminded her of nice days when the sun would hit certain spots on the grass casting warmth. She registered the part of her that told her to look away, following those orders.

"Amortenia, right. Well you must know the basics. Love Potion, difficult to make, dangerous too. Causes obsessiveness, lust rather than love, mind you. Mother-of-pearl sheen, spiral steams come out of the top. Smells different to every person to what attracts them the most. Like Marlene, she told me before running off that she smelt leather. No clue why she ran off though."

"I think she fancies Sirius." James said

"You're right, she does." Lily concluded

"She told you that she did?"

"No, deductive reasoning."

"Ah."

Lily laughed a bit, and then changed the topic back to James's homework. She told him about Amortenia, and James scribbled every so often when new information could be fit into his essay. After an hour, the essay was complete.

"Thanks, Lily." he said, packing up his quill and ink into his bag.

"Yeah, no problem, James." she said, leaning over to the armrests on the side of the couch. She laid down, using one of her hands as a pillow.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" James suddenly asked

"Go for it." Lily said, stifling a yawn.

"What do you smell in the potion?"

Lily was still laying down, her feet digging into the sides of James's legs. She thought for a moment then spoke, her voice in somnolent

"Your sweater" she mumbled, before falling asleep.

James sat there for a moment, looking over to where Lily was sleeping. He noticed a slight shiver, and he went into the Head Girl's room. James saw his sweater sitting at the end of her bed; he took it and laid it over Lily. She turned her head to face the cushions, her arms bunching up closer to the sweater. James started to get up, until Lily nudged him in the leg.

"Stay here." she said, languid. James sat back down on the couch. Lily didn't say anything after that. He remembered entertaining himself by playing with one of Lily's socks, which had a hole until she kicked him again. He moved closer to her long hair, slightly laying down and fiddling with some loose ends. He tried making a braid, but he didn't know how. He was pressed up against her now, and if she wasn't asleep now she didn't have any recognition of it.

James must have fallen asleep. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was another face. It was female, with slightly parted lips and freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. He noticed them up close now, how every one of them were different. Lily's legs were tangled in his, and he noticed how close she was. His top arm was curled around her, the other below her neck. He let out a sigh, and then checked his watch. _4:18 _it read, so snuggling up to Lily who breathed deeply, he let himself fall back to a rest.


End file.
